Anatomy of an Updo CSI: Miami
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: Summary inside. I apologize to those of you who already read this. Alexx's chapter was posted twice and Valera's wasn't at all. So it is now fixed. Can't believe I missed that mistake. Please re-read and check out Valera's POV. Thanks. 8
1. Intro

**Anatomy of an Up-do**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CSI: Miami**.

**A/N**: This fic is a series of drabbles (trying to stay at 200 words) concerning my favorite crime fighting ladies, summer weather and long hair. This idea popped into my head a few nights ago when I came back from my birthday celebration. I have spent about 2 years growing my hair out. And all the ladies at my church were chopping theirs off. It was just below my ears when I got serious about growing it out. I wore braids for about a year. When I took them out, I let my hair breathe for a month then I had a perm put in. My hair is now below my shoulders and I love it. However, I live in Memphis and it has already started to get hot. For my birthday, I had my hair in a ponytail started at the crown on my head so it could swing freely and stay off my neck. I forgot to take the hair clip out when I went to bed and remembered when I woke up suddenly with my head hurting from the clip. Of course, it could have been this idea trying to get out. I'm seeing this series in 6 fics so far, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, CSI, Criminal Minds, NCIS, and NCIS: Los Angeles. So I guess if you Author Alert me then you'll know when I post each one. Or you could just keep checking my profile for new stories or checking the fics. Everything is written from POV of each lady. Please read and review. I enjoy reviews.

**Summary:** One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding the sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute _and_ comfortable, right?


	2. Calleigh

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CSI: Miami**.

**Summary:** One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding the sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute _and_ comfortable, right?

Chapter 1: Calleigh

_**Why does my hair always feel heavier in the summer time? It never fails. Feels like I have 10 lbs. sitting on my head. Ugh. If I thought, my hair would grow back by fall I would chop it off for the summer. But I love the way it swings. It's flirty. And I have my days when I like to be flirty. I just don't like to be hot and sweaty when I flirt. **_

Calleigh took her hairbrush and began to brush her rapidly drying hair.

_**How should I wear my hair today? It's already 85 out. It's barely 8 a.m. I'm already wearing a sleeveless blouse and no suit jacket. Hope I'm keeping my professional look. French twist? French braid? Regular ponytail? A bun! Haven't worn one of those in a while. Or a variation anyway. Where are my ponytail holders?**_

She searches the top drawer in her bathroom.

_**Didn't I buy a blue one to match this blouse? I guess not. Guess I'll use the black one. Gather all my hair…pull through…twist holder and pull hair through again. Twist hair…pull halfway through holder…secure holder. There. Finished. **_

Calleigh admired her up-do in the mirror and finished her makeup.


	3. Alexx

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CSI: Miami**.

**Summary:** One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding the sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute _and_ comfortable, right?

Chapter 2: Alexx

_**Now I know I have something somewhere. **_

Medical Examiner Alexx Woods was searching the emergency stuff box in the ME's van.

_**I cannot believe this. Did I take them out? I can't find a rubber band, no hair clips, not even a dog gone bobby pin. This is crazy. Who took all of my stuff out? **_

She made a mental note to check on who had the van the few days before.

_**How do the other examiners expect me to work in this heat without something to hold back my hair? I keep these emergency items in the emergency box for a reason. UGH!**_

Just then, Len, her assistant handed her a ponytail holder that he'd just gotten from the gas station across the street. He didn't anticipate accompanying Alexx in the field today so he left his hair restraints in his locker. He was a drag queen in his spare time and grew his hair long so he wouldn't have to wear wigs. He placed the rest in the box.

_**Woo thank God for Len! Let's see straight up ponytail. I do not have the luxury to be cute right now with a body going bad in the heat.**_


	4. Natalia

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CSI: Miami**.

**Summary:** One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding the sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute _and_ comfortable, right?

Chapter 3: Natalia

CSI Natalia Boa Vista got in her car, ready to start the day. It was going to be a scorcher, 90 and rising. She opened the windows of her car and turned on the air to let the heat out. It usually took about 5 minutes and the car would begin to cool. It had been 10 minutes and it wasn't cool yet. She adjusted the level of the air and nothing changed.

_**Come on! Seriously? **_

She turned the corner to hop on the expressway. If she had paid attention to the traffic report, she would have taken a different route.

_**Really? **_

She immediately sent a text to Horatio and Calleigh to let them know she was stuck in traffic and would be in as soon as she could.

_**Think cool thoughts Natalia. Cool thoughts. Ice cream. Iced tea. Cold shower. Alaska. **_

Nothing was working. She fumbled through her purse, looking for a hair restraint. Rubber band, ponytail holder, bobby pins. She didn't usually wear those, but she looked anyway. Nothing.

_**Aha! Two pencils. Which is unusual. Let me see if I remember what Keiko taught me. Pull hair up tight…twist a little… one pencil…second pencil. This'll have to do. **_


	5. Valera

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CSI: Miami**.

**Summary:** One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding the sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute _and_ comfortable, right?

Chapter 4: Valera

Maxine Valera rolled her eyes again at the noise the maintenance men were making. Of all the places in the CSI building that needed work done, today was the day they had to work near her lab.

_**Was it really necessary to cut off the air conditioning? To a CSI lab? Couldn't they just have made it hot in the hallway? Or Stetler's office? Don't they realize we have heat and cold sensitive materials in here? **_

She didn't want to but she took off her lab coat, letting her underarms breathe.

_**Thank God, I wore short sleeves. Might as well try to get comfortable. Gotta get this work done.**_

She reached into her desk to pull out her butterfly hair clip. She always kept it there just in case she was having an unruly hair day. It usually just kept her hair out of her face as she worked. Today, it would keep her wet hair from sticking to her face and neck.

_**Ok, let's finger comb the hair…pull as tight and as far back as possible…clip around the bottom on the back of my head. Wait, it's pinching my scalp…let me readjust and loosen a bit…there. Feels better already. **_


End file.
